1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of toiletry and individual hygiene, and more particularly, to a hygienic disposable anal pad.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Involuntary leakage of the content of the alimentary canal from the anus is prevented by the sphincter, a ringlike muscle band. Normally, the action of the sphincter alone is sufficient to prevent unwanted discharge. However, the vertical posture of the human body subjects the anal sphincter to a continuous stress. The gripping capacity of the sphincter deteriorates with age as a consequence of the general process of weakening of muscles. In addition, certain lifestyles and habits promote the weakening of the sphincter. For example, a sedentary lifestyle or an occupation which requires the lifting of heavy loads may cause this unwanted weakening. In addition, the sphincter is weakened in those who passively participate in anal intercourse as well as in women who suffer the descendence of pelvic organs after repeated deliveries. Local chronic processes such as diarrhea, constipation and hemorrhoids as well as any surgical operation in the sphincter, for example, the excision of hemorrhoids or a fissure, lead to the weakening of the sphincter and result in an insufficiency in the gripping capacity of the sphincter.
Weakening of the sphincter is a problem that affects a large number of people. Loss of control of the expulsion of gases and fecal material from the anus can result in social embarrassment and may be a source of infection.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,742,042 to Flanders discloses an anal napkin for use by people who suffer from minor uncontrollable anal discharges. The napkin is made of a flat piece of absorbing material such as cellulose fiber or absorbent cotton. In use, the napkin is placed between the buttocks and is shaped so as to conform to human anatomy. The napkin may also be impregnated with suitable deodorants if desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,335 to Matrullo discloses an anal filter which is made of fibrous material permanently fixed to a base layer. This device is folded over in use to form a wedge or V-shape and is also inserted between the buttocks. The anal filter of Matrullo is previous to the discharge of gas but impervious to the passage of excreta carried by the gas or remaining on the anus from a bowel movement. Thus, the anal filter protects underwear from possible soiling resulting from flatus.
Both the filter of Matrullo and the napkin of Flanders are directed to solving one particular problem, that is, to prevent soiling of underwear caused by a minor anal discharge or flatus, but are ineffective in dealing with a broad range of problems caused by incontinence. For example, the prior art does not provide for the mitigation of embarrassing noise caused by a flatus and does not capture and neutralize the offensive odor of expelled gases. In addition, the prior art is only partially effective in solving the problems which it addresses. Neither of the two devices can be reliably kept in the appropriate position, thus, the possiblity of soiling of the underwear is still present to a great degree. In addition, both devices are inconvenient because of the difficulty in maintaining the proper position.